


A Helping Hand

by babygrinch



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygrinch/pseuds/babygrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running errands all day, I was eager to finally come back to my boyfriend Dan and I's apartment to relax and hang out. Little did we both know we were in for a surprise when I found Dan in our bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

The breeze blew in my hair when I walked to my car to finally drive back home after a long day of running errands. I asked Dan if he wanted to come with me but he said he had to stay because he had work to do. I parked my car at the complex and eagerly walked to the door of Dan and I’s apartment. I opened it. “Dan, I’m home!” I closed the door behind me. “Dan?” I yelled again. The apartment was oddly quiet. “Daniel, where are you?” He was nowhere in sight. Weird. I checked the kitchen, the lounge, the laundry room and the rest of the apartment to see where he was. He was nowhere to be seen. I checked everywhere except for our room. He MUST be in there filming or editing a video or something.

I opened the door and my heart stopped for a moment. My eyes went wide. Dan was naked on the couch with his hand wrapped around his penis. His head was tilted back with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open before he rapidly lifted his head and sat up as he heard the door open. His eyes were as wide as mine when we made eye contact. “Oh, my god,” Dan gasped. He started turning a shade of red and he let go of his penis. The expression on his face was full of embarrassment, but I was getting turned on at the brief sight of him masturbating and I was grinning. Dan didn’t say anything, he was still frozen in shock. He struggled to form words but before he could say something, I started walking towards him, his big cock still bulging.

I was still grinning as I walked closer to him and positioned myself between his legs. I got on my knees. “What are you-? Oh…” Dan said before I started kissing him slowly and passionately. My hands automatically went to the back of his head and I gently tucked on his hair. I could feel him smile against my lips. I then left a lovely trail of kisses all over his jaw and I traveled to his neck. A soft moan escaped from him as I sucked on his sweet spot below his ear. My hands felt all over his torso and dangerously close to his dick. He softly gasped before I took my hand away from the sensitive area. I continued nibbling on his neck leaving a mark on his beautiful, porcelain skin. I moaned into his skin before slowly leaving kisses down his torso and felt his breath quicken when I headed further south. I stopped at his pubic bone and looked up at him. 

“How about we take care of this?” I asked him with a devilish grin as I touched his erection. Dan let out a low groan and bit his lip and looked at me in the eyes. I gave him a wink before I went down on him.

I briefly played with his balls before I put them in my mouth and gently sucked on them. I could hear Dan’s breathing getting heavier. My hand went to his shaft and started stroking it while I sucked on his testicles. I went up and teased his slit with my tongue before I started jerking him. Dan groaned and I bit my lip. I licked his shaft from the bottom to the top and I put him in my mouth. Dan tilted his head back as I slowly sucked him. “Mmmm. Oh, fuck...” he said under his breath. I quickened my pace as Dan started to buck his hips into me. His penis was hitting the back of my throat, making me want to heave but I suppressed the gags and let him fuck my mouth. When he stopped, I removed his cock from my mouth and jerked him while I looked at him. His head was tilted back with his eyes closed with his mouth slightly open, just like I found him. He was moaning softly. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. 

I put his dick back in and sucked a little harder than before. “Mmmm, Dan, you taste so good. You like it when your cock is my mouth? ” I asked seductively while I jerked him before I licked the pre-cum off his tip. 

“It feels so goo… ohhh,“ Dan moaned as I put his penis back in my mouth. “I’m close…” And with that, I put as much of his cock as I could and sucked harder. I moaned into his dick and he was breathing fast. He grabbed a handful of my hair to keep it out of the way. I controlled my gags as he forced my head to take the last bit of his cock left into my mouth. Dan was moaning louder as I sucked. “I’m gonna cum…” He gripped my hair tighter and let out a loud groan and he climaxed in my mouth. I removed his cock from me and I didn’t stop jerking him until I was certain he stopped cumming and all his semen was out of him. His moans filled the room as I swallowed every drop of his salty fluid and licked the cum left on his tip and down his shaft. I looked up at Dan. He was panting with a dreamy state on his face. I leaned into him and kissed him so he can taste himself on my lips. The kiss was deep and lovingly. I moaned into his mouth before I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his.

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you more, kitten,” Dan panted.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he stood up to put boxers on. He came back, sat on the couch and put one arm around me. I snuggled beside him, burying my head on his neck. “Did you finish what you had to do?” I asked him.

“I did, but then I started missing you,” he replied smirking.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I blushed. “I hate you,” I said with a chuckle.

Dan laughed. “Why?”

“Because you know I hate blushing.”

Dan moved strands of hair out of my face and paused. “I love it when you blush.”

I blushed even harder and buried my face in my hands.

“Awww, don’t cover your face! You look cute!” Dan said smiling while he gently removed my hands from my face. He put his thumb and index finger on my chin and lifted my head to look at him. “Kitten, you are ADORABLE.” He collided his lips with mine and kissed me. ”Don’t you forget that, alright?”

“Alright, Howell,” I replied with a grin.


End file.
